Talk:Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1
I've learned that Axe Awe was originally meant to fight Mortis in the Wild Card Warriors. Should we mention this on here? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:47, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :It wouldn't do any harm. Go ahead and add it if you like. Christophee (talk) 14:32, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::However, I'm not sure how to do it. A note perhaps? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:09, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I've just added the note for you. Christophee (talk) 10:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Episode Guide Because the events were spread out across the series, I think we need an episode guide, so that people know what happened during each show. Anyone else agree? CBFan (talk) 18:28, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea. How would it be set out? Llamaman201 (talk) 18:34, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds like an excellent idea, I frequently get confused on Youtube, trying to find events that are named as being part of an episode. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:29, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::That is a very good idea. If you have a good way of setting it out then go for it. Christophee (talk) 23:57, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm in the middle of starting a little makeshift table (I love Excel). I'll put up how I think it should look for the first episode, and then we can work it from there. Sound fair? CBFan (talk) 19:12, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Very. You're a genius. However, under what capacity will it be published? Will it be put on the Extreme 1 page (near the top)? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:05, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not actually sure. I was thinking perhaps a seperate page or something. CBFan (talk) 08:17, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, but I meant, the link would be near the top. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, yes, near the top, certainly. CBFan (talk) 19:25, November 29, 2009 (UTC) This is a prototype, using the first episode for a guide. It basically expresses which show had what tournament, which robots fought and what happened. I also took the liberty of bolding the "main events" for the show. What do you guys think? CBFan (talk) 11:23, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I love it. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 11:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Is there going to be one per episode? And we are having a subpage then? Like Storm 2/Controversy? By the way, it looks fantastic. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:46, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Ideally, yes, except for the 2nd World Championships and the Forces Special, which will get their own pages anyway. The reason being they were slightly seperate from the actual Extreme shows, like the UK vs Germany competition was slightly seperate from Series 6. CBFan (talk) 12:28, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Would it be possible to put a * next to the robot who wants vengeance so thats clear? Llamaman201 (talk) 14:55, December 5, 2009 (UTC) General Chompsalot spotting When Julia Reed is going towards the Steel avenger and Suicidal Tendencies teams before their tag team battle, you can see General Chompsalot, was Extreme Warriors produced at the same time to Exteme 1 then? Llamaman201 (talk) 18:26, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yes they were. In Brute's first round US fight I spotted Julia Reed in the background. ManUCrazy 18:38, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::It should be a sport! 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Rumors of return of the show? The first paragraph says there are rumors on the internet of the show being brought back, where are these rumors? Do you have a link? Peoples Challenge I remember reading somewhere, on the old Robot Wars forums, that the never-fought "People's Challenge" was set to be between Razer and Hypno-Disc. The two teams decided not to take part, though, because they did not wish to destroy each others robots without a justifiable reason, or something along those lines. Unfortunately, the official Robot Wars forums are long gone. I was wondering if anyone could clarify if this really happened...I'm sure I read it somewhere. CrashBash 23:51, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :I recall hearing pretty much the same story for what it's worth. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 04:48, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Is it worth having an article for this? Seeing as it was a scheduled event, and we do have information about it. Datovidny (talk) 07:54, January 31, 2012 (UTC)